Worth Getting Sick For
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Poor Max is sick! And Jude takes care of him. Includes Max's dirty mouth, Jude giggling, Max going a little crazy, and some nifty Max/Jude moments. And honestly, who DOESN'T want that? Max/Jude one-shot. Summary change, still the same fic.


**A/N: Ahh god. First ATU fic. I really don't like it. It's kinda lame. And kinda stupid. And kinda not cool. And I'm kinda annoying myself. So if you hate it, blame ProngsLovesRent. He made me post it. I wa actually threatened. They told me they would staple my fingers to the wall 0.o I'd rather that **_**not **_**happen.**

**Inspired by his story **_**Blank Canvases, Cookies and Goddamn Gravity **_**and **_**Tell Me What You See **_**by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010.**

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Max and Jude. They're sitting here right next to me. Whaddya think? 'Course I don't own ATU. I'm not that brilliant.

Jude bit his lip and stared at the apple in front of him. He rolled his eyes and finally sat up. What would staring at fruit do?

Judging by what he had drawn, the apple helped about as much as the banana, the glass of milk, and Jojo's foot did.

In these situations, where his mind was absolutely dead, he would usually talk to Max, but currently, he was sleeping.

When Jude had rolled out of bed this morning, he had given Max a shake and a small kiss on his cheek, indicating he should so some sign of living. All he had gotten in response was a grunt and Max swatting the air unintelligibly.

That was at ten. Now it was four in the afternoon and Max was still asleep. Even for Max, this was a _little _to late. He vaguely wondered if he should go check on him, but his thought process was interrupted when he heard his name being called. Sadie walked toward him, giving him a kiss on the head. "Your boyfriend's up."

Jude smiled. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm. And he's being a drama queen." She smirked.

Jude chuckled. "As usual."

Sadie winked at him. "I think he's sick. He'll be comin' in in five...four...three..." As if on cue, Max stumbled in. Jude looked him over. He looked like hell. But somehow his inner sexiness shown through, and Jude smiled softly.

Flinging his arms out at his sides and staring pointedly at Jude, he announced grandly, "I'm sick."

"Good luck with him, honey." Sadie laughed quietly and walked back toward the room she and Jojo shared.

Jude laughed himself and stood. He kissed Max on the lips softly and pulled his body close. "Well, I'll just have to take care of you then, eh?"

Max nodded and buried his head in Jude's shirt. Jude led Max over to his abandoned chair. "That why you slept so late?"

The blond opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't as he started coughing spastically. Jude rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Umm..." And, being the guy he was, began to fake-cough with him.

When Max's coughing ended, he gave him an odd look. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jude shrugged, embarrassed. "I never know what to do when people cough." He felt his cheeks burn and looked down at his feet.

Max gave him another strange look, but brushed it off as his face contorted with pain. He groaned low in his throat and put a hand on his forehead. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Jude's shirt and pulled his ear up to his lips. "I'm dying, Judey." He whispered.

Jude put a hand over his mouth to silence his giggles. "No love, I think you're just a little ill," Jude paused. "_And way too dramatic_." He muttered, smiling slightly.

Max's eyes opened wearily. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Jude said quickly, if maybe too quickly.

"Liar." Max insisted.

"Why would I ever have a reason to lie to you?"

A full sentence, let alone a _question, _seemed to be too much for Max's brain to handle in its current state and he opened his mouth a few times as if to say something, but nothing came out. He was quite adorable when he was confused, actually. "Don't fuck with me when I'm dying, Jude. What if I died right now? How would you feel then?"

"I reckon I'd be pretty upset." Jude shrugged. _God_ it was fun to tease him.

Max scoffed. "Yeah, thanks."

Jude laughed and kissed the side of his head. "I'm sorry. So dying you say?"

"Yeah. I'm dying," Max nodded slowly. "Man...I can feel my devilishly handsome looks beginning to slip away." He seemed to consider what he said for a moment, in what Jude took to be a proud way. "Because that's what happens. When you die." He added, and with a nod of his head, seemed satisfied with his statement.

Jude shook his head. "I don't see it. Personally, I think you'll always be devilishly handsome." He pecked him on the forehead and went over to check if they had any sort of medicine. From the looks of it...negative.

Max smirked weakly and ran a hand through his hair. "Nawwww...that's really sweet and all, but _hello_: I can feel the hotness leaving my body. And I need a favor from you. I need you to take it for me. Or," He paused dramatically and Jude was thankful that Max's head was down because he burst into a fit of silent laughter. "Whatever's left." Max finished with disdain.

"And what purpose would it serve, really, if I were to take it from you? What if you survive today and your notion is completely off?" Jude challenged.

Max shrugged easily. "Well, I'll need it back of course."

"Of course," Jude nodded, smiling wisely. "But what if I'm not willing to give it back?"

"Then I'd be forced to kick the living shit outta you."

Not being able to contain it anymore, Jude burst out laughing. God, where would he be without his wonderful Max? Max flipped him off halfheartedly. "You know, for a boyfriend, you kinda suck."

Jude reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him out of the chair, still giggling madly. "And you're a bloody prat."

"And you're an asshole. Guess we fit together real well, eh?" Max wrapped his arms around Jude's waist. Jude nodded as his laughter slowly subsided. He took Max's face in his hands. "I would say so." He leaned in and kissed Max softly.

"When I'm dead, you're gonna be sorry for not preserving my adorableness." Max mumbled against Jude's lips.

The artist pulled away and leaned his forehead against Max's. "I love you, you crazy arse."

"Love you too, you fucking asshole." Max paused for a minute. "I have no doubt you're gonna get sick."

Jude smiled at him. "So let me get sick then."

And as Max led Jude back to their bedroom, he figured it was worth getting ill for. And it was better then drawing goddamn fruit any day.

**A/N: That was so bad. I'm sorry. ): Well, if you wanna read something better go check out **_**Blank Canvases, Cookies and Goddamn Gravity **_**and **_**Tell Me What You See. **_**They're waaaaaay better then my stupid attempt. I hope you liked?**

**Reviews would be as great as if Max and Jude were REALLY sitting next to me.**


End file.
